


And Yet Another Beginning

by Blazelight_Shine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, can be platonic romantic or whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelight_Shine/pseuds/Blazelight_Shine
Summary: When Valentine's Day comes around, Crowley offers Aziraphale a cheesy gift. It reminds Aziraphale of something rather unpleasant, so Crowley offers to take them to the countryside for a breather, where things begin to settle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	And Yet Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadzieja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja/gifts).



> This was written for the goloveday 2021 Valentine's Day gift exchange on Tumblr. My internet was down when it was supposed to go up and this was written on my mobile on short notice, so apologies in advanced for the rather scattered pacing. I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless though! Thank you for stopping by!

Crowley had left a cheesy, traditional Valentines letter in the bookshop the day before, finished "from your valentine" and all that. That's what he found his angel staring at, eyes wide and faraway, when he let himself into the shop the next afternoon.

"You... didn't mean it that way, did you?"

It only took a second for Crowley to understand what Aziraphale was saying.Saint Valentine had ended his letter that way, before he was executed.

"No, no, not at all. It's just something humans say," his throat tightened. He hadn't meant to worry his angel. It had only been months since Armageddon, and neither of them were over everything that happened. Naturally, after an event that was the culmination of 6000 years, most of their lives.

"We're safe," Crowley said softly.

"Oh," Aziraphale let out a long shaky breath, "Oh, good. I was just making sure. I was worried -" he looked down and so did Crowley. Crowley saw Aziraphale's hands, fingers laced together and trembling in front of him.

Crowley reached out a hand, putting his gently over Aziraphale's, "No, Hell or Heaven hasn't been knocking on my door with a summons to the gallows. I would tell you."

"I know." Aziraphale's voice was quiet, "I know, Crowley," he sounded stronger and his hands slowly opened, taking Crowley's hand between his. They were cold, from fright and memory perhaps. Neither of them knew every single thing that would remind or worry them. All the candles in the bookshop were put away for that reason, none of them lit for weeks. That had been a nasty surprise one evening.

There was a long moment of silence, then "Hey," Crowley started, trying to smile. It was a soft smile, gentle. One that had over the years been rare and almost exclusively directed at Aziraphale. The latter hadn't changed much, but the former was starting to, "How about we go for a ride? To the countryside, maybe?"

Aziraphale's eyes lit up, still hazel in this light, "That sounds lovely, dear. I'd be happy to."

The Bentley purred her familiar purr as they made their way in comfortable silence, both deep in thought. Crowley wouldn't take for granted having his angel beside him in the car, though. He loved the Bentley but he definitely enjoyed the added bonus of the presence of a certain angel. It always felt a bit warmer with Aziraphale by his side.

here was something peaceful in the countryside, to just see trees and greenery and flowers. Calming, knowing the world still lived out there.

They strolled for a while over a beaten path, though there was tension in the silence now, before coming to a meadow, blooming with flowers. They may or may not have had a hand in the place.

Aziraphale grinned and headed for the tall grass.

"What're you doing?" Crowley asked, trying to peer over Aziraphale's shoulder.

The angel giggled, "You'll see," he sing songed, knowing of his best friend's hopping impatience to knowing things, as clearly illustrated as Crowley tried to get a good look at what Aziraphale was doing. Aziraphale turned away,

"Alright, alright," Aziraphale laughed, as Crowley nearly fell over into a pile trying to keep up with Aziraphale, "I'm half done, look."

"A flower crown?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, but Aziraphale stretched out a hand, catching a lock of long red hair.

"I thought you'd look lovely. Though it's rather impossible to top how you look now," Aziraphale added, with a sheepish grin.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he took off the sunglasses, "Flatterer.”

"Oh," Aziraphale said softly, "Never mind what I said, you always look lovely."

Crowley was smiling at him, wasn't sure when his silly face did that, but it was. Aziraphale quickly finished and placed the crown on his head.

"What?" Aziraphale quirked a smile, watching Crowley beam at him, "You may blind me, looking at me like that."

"Sorry, angel, can't seem to stop." he took a step closer, taking Aziraphale's hand, "Y'know, there's an area near by. Real pretty. South Downs."

"Is that right?" Aziraphale's eyes crinkled as he smiled, "I think I know the place you're talking about. Some nice houses."

He had been afraid, still afraid of losing Aziraphale. Things were starting to steady, just a little, beneath their feet. The setting sun didn't mean the end, it meant another beginning, similar to the energy of creation before the Beginning, the type Crowley had shaped with his hands. Neither of them Created like they used to, but that didn't mean this was the end of it. It was a beginning, yet again.

"Yeah, 'xactly. Maybe we should go have a look," Crowley smiled, and Aziraphale reached up, hands sinking into the long curls and drawing near, holding Crowley against him as the sunset colors lit up their eyes.


End file.
